


Not real

by charmatica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: Yuuri's brought back ton reality after achieving his dream.





	

"and his Complete score is 297.3, making him 1st place!"

 

 

Yuuri's mind went blank. as the last skater, and being if first place, that meant...

 

"Yuuri!" he heard a voice shout, and he snapped out of his trance-like state, and felt himself being shaken by the shoulder. Viktor. It was his hand shaking him, probably to wake him up.

 

"I... I won." he stuttered, and looked to his right, where Viktor's face was beaming at him. wee those tears in his eyes as well? "You did-- You actually did!" Viktor smiled so wide, Yuuri was worried his face was gonna split apart, but when Viktor leaned in and kissed him, he stopped thinking again. They were still live, and sitting at the kiss & cry. 'hah, the name sure fits now' he thought, and leaned into the kiss.

 

a bit further away, he saw Yurio being patted on the shoulder by his coach, Lilia. She was smiling, and crying too, like a proud mother. He'd gotten second, If he remember right.

 

Viktor finally broke the kiss and wiped his eyes. "let's go, it's podium time." he whispered, nudging Yuuri to stand up. The Japanese male did so, but felt so wobbly from the shock of winning he had to grab Viktor's coat to help himself up. his fiancé grinned, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

Yurio reluctantly followed him, his ponytail had gotten loose with how determined he had been during his skate. He had almost seemed tense in the end. Yuuri remembered being worried he might have fallen, as he hd seemed tense as a stick during the jumps.

 

"...congrats, Piggy." Yurio whispered as he and Yuuri, along with the 3rd placer, Otabek, stood in their respective spots on the podium, Yuuri tallest, trying not to laugh at that even if Otabek's stand was shorter, he was still taller than the russian boy.

 

"T-thank you all for supporting me, and cheering me on!" Yuuri grinned as he got his gold medal. camras were flashing, and he couldn't even hear the journalists, or even the cameraman talking.

 

he spotted Viktor doing blowkisses to him, and sent one to him, making the camera mn hyperactive, and screaming was everywhere. Yuuri barely could hear his own voice.

 

Getting off though, was another story. Otalek got off his stage on the podium, and helped Yurio off, much to the teen's embarassment. But he did take the Kazakhstanian's hand and jumped off the podium, waiting for Yuuri to step down.

 

It was too high up. Yuuri thought he could just jump off, but his feet bent under him, and he fell. he heard gasps as he fell backwards, and a sudden pain in his head. he had hit the sharp edge of the 2nd place on the podium, and everyting span as he fell to the ground. Things were getting blurry, and he could feel people rushing to his side.

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" he heard a voice, shaking him, and calling. his eyes were giving in, but he could recognize Viktor's bight blue eyes staring at him, wide pen in anic, and he swore he saw tears again. Yurio were next to him, worry as well in his eyes. "Oi, Yuuri!"

 

th darkness cnsumed him all of a sudden, and everything shut off around him. Like an off-switch.

 

 

_Beep...... beep.... beep ....._

 

 

"Yuuri...? Can you hear me...? Please, please wake up..."

 

Yuuri blinked slowly, seeing face in front of him. Brown hair...? who?

 

"Nurse! He's waking up!" he heard a female voice, and blinked some more ti try nd sharen his eyes. long brown hair... wait, Minako...? soon, he felt another person lying on top o him, sobbing, and he looker over to them, on his left. Yuuko...? She didn't join him in Barcelona, she was supposed to still be in Japan...

 

"Yuuri, thank god, finally--!" he heard her crying to him.

 

"Yuuko...? what are you doing here? where's Viktor...?" he groggily asked. Yuuko looked up at him, her still teary face looked more confused than sad now. "Viktor...?"

 

the door opened and a woman in white walked in, and smiled at him.

 

"Katsuki-san, how are you feeling? We're so glad you're awake at last." she smiled and pulled up the covers on him. He realized he was in a very white room. a Hospital...?

 

"where's Viktor..?" he asked again, getting the nurse to make a blinking, unknowing face, and Minako, who had appeared next to the nurse, blink as well.

 

"Yuuri, why are you asking about Viktor...? He's probably back in russia after his win.." Yuuko said slowly. the blackhaired male blinkd. his win? "he won... won what?"

 

"his 5th Grand prix win, of course.. Yuuri, don't you know...? it's 2015, you fell in your program, and hit your hed in the border of the rink... you've been in a coma or the past 3 months..."

 

Hearing that made him feel like his heart stopped. He just wanted to go back to sleep. It was 2015...? Viktor hadn't even showed up then. did he even know he existed back then? He had been in a coma..? None of it was real?

 

He looked down at his right hand. No ring. It really hadn't happened. He wasn't marrying Viktor. Viktor didn't even know who he was. or Yurio for that matter. He couldn't help but let the tears fall. He wished he hadn't woken up.

 

".... nothing was real..."


End file.
